The present invention relates to electric sockets, and more specifically to a universal electric socket for test purpose which can be used with any of a variety of electric plugs.
A regular electric socket is designed for receiving an electric plug of a particular specification. This structure of electric socket has sufficient space to electrically insulatively separate the grounding metal plate and blade contact metal plates from one another, and to prevent a high voltage short circuit between the blade contact metal plates. There are known electric sockets designed for receiving any of different electric plugs of different specifications. However, in order to prevent a high voltage short circuit between the blade contact metal plates, thick partition walls must be provided to electrically insulatively separate the grounding metal plate and blade contact metal plates from one another. Further, in electric appliance factories that fabricate electric appliance of different specifications for different countries, a set of electric sockets are provided for testing the power circuit of fabricated electric appliance. These electric sockets for test purpose occupy much installation space in the fabrication line.